


Still Loving Him

by marthiachan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, F/M, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthiachan/pseuds/marthiachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aveva sbagliato. Non si era comportata da amica con lui.<br/>Oh, ma chi voleva prendere in giro? Provava molto più che amicizia per lui. Sapeva di non aver speranze ed era andata avanti con la sua vita, ma non aveva smesso di amarlo."<br/>Missing Moment ambientata tra la 3X02 e la 3X03.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Loving Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Oggi vi propongo una cosuccia scritta così a tempo perso.  
> Una missing moment che si colloca tra The Sign of Three e His Last Vow, incentrata su Molly.  
> Diciamo che è più una riflessione. Comunque, spero vi piaccia.  
> Buona lettura.

**Still Loving Him**

 

 

 

Salì sul taxi e si rannicchiò in un angolo. Provava una terribile sensazione di disagio alla bocca dello stomaco. Era tutto sbagliato.

Non il matrimonio, quello era stato bello, nonostante tutto. Gli sposi erano splendidi e felici. E il testimone dello sposo era riuscito a portare a termine i suoi compiti senza rovinare tutto, anche se c'era andato vicino un paio di volte. E quel discorso... Aveva pianto come una bambina. Se ci ripensava gli occhi le si inumidivano nuovamente. E, naturalmente, avevano anche salvato la vita a un uomo e arrestato un assassino. 

_Una giornata tipo per John e Sherlock._

Quello che, però, le aveva creato disagio, era arrivato dopo. 

Mentre tutti ballavano festosi e si divertivano, voltarsi e vedere Sherlock lasciare il ricevimento da solo, le aveva spezzato il cuore. Per un attimo il suo istinto le aveva detto “corri, raggiungilo, fermalo”, ma poi era subentrata la parte razionale. Lei era lì con il suo fidanzato. Non poteva correre dietro a Sherlock... Quei tempi erano finiti. Aveva fatto un sospiro e aveva continuato a ballare, stampandosi in volto un sorriso di circostanza.

Aveva provato a non pensarci per il resto della serata, ma lui era sempre lì, nella sua testa. Il suo sguardo triste. La solitudine che traspariva da ogni suo gesto. Più passava il tempo, più si pentiva di non aver seguito l'istinto. Certo, lei era fidanzata, ma Sherlock era suo amico. Non avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo solo... Giusto? Questo era ciò che si era ripetuta mille volte quella sera. Aveva sbagliato. Non si era comportata da amica con lui.

_Oh, ma chi voleva prendere in giro?_ Provava molto più che amicizia per lui. Sapeva di non aver speranze ed era andata avanti con la sua vita, ma non aveva smesso di amarlo.

Sussultò quando Tom entrò nel taxi e le si mise vicino circondandole le spalle con il braccio. Provò l’impulso istintivo di allontanarlo il più possibile, ma ancora una volta, quella sera, lo ignorò. Sarebbe stato terribilmente scortese da parte sua. E poi, Tom era il suo fidanzato, perché avrebbe dovuto farlo? 

Si girò a guardarlo e lui le sorrise, e improvvisamente capì. Come aveva fatto a non vederlo prima? Come era potuta essere così cieca? Aveva trovato un uomo che le ricordava Sherlock, ma che non avrebbe mai potuto reggere davvero il confronto. Incapace di continuare a guardare quegli occhi, si voltò verso il finestrino.

“Tutto bene, _Molls_?”

“Sono stanca.” 

Quella risposta sembrò accontentarlo e non aggiunse altro, ma rimase vicino a lei continuando a tenerla abbracciata. Molly avrebbe voluto avere sotto mano una delle sue seghe chirurgiche e amputargli quel braccio per non doverlo avere addosso, ma si conficcò le unghie nei palmi e resistette sino ad arrivare a casa.

Scese dal taxi velocemente, quasi correndo via. Era entrata nel suo appartamento e si era tolta il cappotto, guardandosi intorno per trovare il coraggio di fare quello che andava fatto.

Era ancora in preda all'indecisione, quando lui l'aveva raggiunta alle spalle e l'aveva abbracciata. Aveva sentito le sue labbra posarsi sul suo collo e aveva desiderato urlare. Avrebbe voluto cacciarlo in malo modo, persino insultarlo, solo per il fatto di non essere Sherlock, ma non poteva farlo. Non era colpa di Tom, era stata lei a combinare quel casino. Fece un sospiro, cercando di controllarsi, mentre lui continuava a stringerla e a coccolarla.

Chiuse gli occhi per un istante, immaginando che ci fosse un altro uomo con lei. Un uomo arrogante e insopportabile ma che quando voleva era in grado di dimostrare un'infinita tenerezza e vulnerabilità. Un uomo che quando la guardava la faceva sentire sempre inadeguata, ma speciale allo stesso tempo, perché riusciva a ottenere un briciolo della sua attenzione.

Un uomo che amava e che non avrebbe mai smesso di amare, qualunque cosa fosse successa.

Immaginò che fossero le sue grandi mani affusolate a infilarsi sotto il suo vestito e accarezzarle le gambe. E che fossero le sue labbra morbide e perfette come un quadro a sfiorarle la pelle delicata del collo e della nuca.

L'idea la elettrizzava più di quanto avrebbe mai immaginato. Perché Tom non era Sherlock, ma nella sua testa questo non contava. Nella sua mente c'era solo un uomo.

Senza riaprire gli occhi, si voltò verso di lui e lo baciò. Gli circondò il viso immaginando di sfiorare degli zigomi appuntiti e di affondare le mani nei suoi folti riccioli. Con decisione, lo spinse verso la camera da letto e chiuse la porta.

“Non accendere la luce.” ordinò prima che si potesse rompere l'incantesimo.

“Ma...”

“E non parlare. Non dire una parola.”

Lui esitò un secondo ma poi acconsentì, riprendendo a baciarla con trasporto. Gli sfilò la giacca e iniziò a sbottonare la camicia, immaginando che ci fosse sotto una pelle diafana e delicata, accompagnata da un corpo tonico e muscoloso. Lui le sfilò il vestito e poi la trascinò sul letto. Iniziò a percorrere il suo corpo con le labbra, sfiorando i suoi punti più sensibili, sino a raggiungere il suo sesso. Immaginò la lingua di Sherlock farsi strada dentro di lei, la sua bocca stuzzicarla e i suoi denti morderla. A quel pensiero si inarcò contro di lui, impaziente. Lui la accontentò, risalendo il suo corpo e sostituendo la sua bocca con il suo membro. Molly sollevò le ginocchia per sentirlo più vicino, perché nella sua mente era Sherlock a essere dentro di lei, e non ne avrebbe mai avuto abbastanza. Fecero l'amore con foga e, quando l'orgasmo la inondò, dovette farsi violenza per non urlare il nome dell'uomo che aveva realmente desiderato. Tom la raggiunse qualche secondo dopo e poi si accasciò su di lei, con il respiro pesante e il corpo sudato, e le venne voglia di gridare. Calde lacrime le scivolarono lungo le guance. 

Non appena lui si addormentò, lei strisciò fuori dal letto senza svegliarlo e si diresse in bagno. Aprì la doccia e vi si infilò sotto. L'acqua era molto calda, ma non le importava. Si sentiva sporca. Avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per lavare via quella sensazione.

 

Erano le sei del mattino quando, vestita di tutto punto, aveva svegliato Tom. Lui era apparso confuso e aveva sorriso mentre la metteva a fuoco.

“Buongiorno... Dove vai?”

“Buongiorno, Tom. Sto andando a lavoro. Ma prima... Devo parlarti.”

“A lavoro? Ma pensavo...”  
“No, ti prego, lasciami parlare.” lo bloccò subito lei mettendo le mani avanti in segno di stop. “Mi dispiace, ma non ce la faccio. Credo che sia meglio che ti riprenda questo.” spiegò posando l'astuccio della gioielleria sul comodino.

Lui aggrottò le sopracciglia e lo prese, aprendolo e scoprendo l'anello di fidanzamento al suo interno.

“Non capisco.”

“Amo un altro, Tom. Pensavo di averlo dimenticato e di poter andare avanti con la mia vita... ma non posso. E questa farsa non è giusta nei tuoi confronti.”  
“Ma... Io ti amo. E tu mi ami... Ieri notte...”

“Ti prego, non fare così.” lo interruppe immediatamente, non voleva parlare di quella notte, se ne vergognava terribilmente. “Non prolunghiamo questo momento, è già troppo doloroso. Riprendi l'anello. Ti ringrazio per avermelo dato.”

“Io...”

“Quando tornerò preferirei non trovarti qui.” aggiunse allontanandosi verso la porta e dandogli le spalle. “Addio, Tom.”

 

Era appena entrata in obitorio e aveva acceso la luce, dirigendosi direttamente verso le celle frigo. Ne aveva aperta una e stava facendo scorrere la cerniera del sacco per esaminare il corpo.

“Sei in anticipo. Il tuo turno inizia fra due ore. Ho controllato.”

Molly sussultò sentendo quella voce alle sue spalle. Le gambe le tremarono, non era pronta a vederlo, non quella mattina. Non dopo quello che era successo la notte prima con Tom. D'altra parte, però, non era certo colpa sua e non poteva continuare a dargli le spalle.

Dopo un profondo respiro si voltò. Lui era seduto in terra, in un angolo, dando la schiena al muro. Sembrava stanco, forse non aveva dormito, ma di sicuro era stato a casa sua, non indossava più l'abito da cerimonia.

“Sono venuta prima per smaltire un po' di lavoro arretrato.” mentì, sperando che lui fingesse di crederle. “Tu come stai?”

“Meravigliosamente, non si vede?”

“Certo.” replicò lei continuando sullo stesso tono sarcastico. “Ieri, al matrimonio...”

Lui fece un suono come un grugnito e distolse lo sguardo, non voleva parlarne.

“Sei andato via presto.” continuò lei ignorando le sue proteste. “Come mai?”

“Ero stanco di tutta quella gente stupida e rumorosa. Avevo svolto i miei compiti da testimone, non avevo più ragione di rimanere.”

“Capisco, ma...” obbiettò lei facendo qualche passo nella sua direzione. “Sembravi triste. E solo.”

Lui si voltò nuovamente verso di lei e incrociò i suoi occhi.

“Io sono solo, Molly Hooper. Lo sono sempre stato e lo sarò ancora.”

“Non è vero.” lo contraddisse lei facendo ancora due passi e fermandosi di fronte a lui. “Non sei solo. Hai tanti amici... Se solo volessi considerarli.”

“Non ne ho bisogno. Io sto bene così.”

“Quello di cui non hai bisogno, è mentire. Non con me.” lo smentì lei, chinandosi e poggiando il ginocchio a terra in modo da poter avere il viso alla stessa altezza. 

Lui non rispose, continuando a fissarla con espressione indecifrabile.

“Sherlock, lo sai che per qualsiasi cosa, puoi sempre...”

“..Contare su di te.” concluse lui la frase arricciando le labbra in un abbozzo di un sorriso. “Lo so, Molly.”

Rimase pietrificata a osservarlo, indecisa se dire o no qualcosa. 

Avrebbe voluto confessargli che lo amava ancora, che aveva rotto il fidanzamento con Tom e che avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per lui. Doveva solo chiedere. Aprì anche le labbra, pronta a rivelargli almeno una parte dei suoi pensieri, ma lui si alzò all'improvviso e si allontanò.

“Torno a Baker Street. Forse Mrs. Hudson avrà smesso di parlare di ogni dettaglio della cerimonia come se io non fossi stato presente.”

“Non devi preoccuparti, sai?” disse lei ignorando la sua frase. “Non perderai John.”

Lui si bloccò sulla porta, dandole le spalle. Poteva percepire la rigidità delle sue spalle.

“Come ci tengono tutti a ricordarmi, è la fine di un'era. Niente sarà più come prima.” replicò lui in un sussurro prima di uscire dall'obitorio senza voltarsi indietro.

Molly si morse il labbro e si accasciò a terra, sedendosi dove si trovava lui solo poco prima, assorbendo il calore che lui aveva trasmesso al pavimento. Strinse le gambe al petto chiedendosi se avesse ragione. Forse era vero anche per lei, niente sarebbe tornato come prima perché Sherlock non sarebbe più stato lo stesso. 

Si prese il viso fra le mani, con la terribile sensazione che stesse per succedere qualcosa di veramente orribile.


End file.
